


【歷史衍生｜唐｜元白/劉柳】桑榆

by JLLDRP



Series: 歷史衍生-唐代 [3]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLLDRP/pseuds/JLLDRP
Summary: 夢得視角小段子。
Relationships: 元稹/白居易, 劉禹錫/柳宗元
Series: 歷史衍生-唐代 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681777
Kudos: 1





	【歷史衍生｜唐｜元白/劉柳】桑榆

**Author's Note:**

> 夢得視角小段子。

你已忘了你是第幾次盯著子厚秀逸的字跡淚流滿面。

翻檢書札時，輕觸那些字，彷彿是有溫度的。

他們都說你向來豪爽痛快——其實痛比快多。

◇

在榜單上看到子厚的名字，你當下的印象是：明明有個風韻的姓，卻同時有個充滿風教意味的名字，兩者之間，天生有著無法調和的矛盾。

熟稔之後，你喜歡拿這點調侃他，他只是淡淡一笑：夢中之情，無非虛話，豈有得乎？你當下竟被堵得說不出話來。

你多希望子厚那清淡溫潤的笑容裡永遠讀不出悲喜，可是，如今他將要前往的地方是無比荒涼——

他笑著保證自己不會有事，可是笑容顯得相當單薄，彷佛下一刻就會被寒風掠去。

◇

在許多個陰雨的午後，翻開工部詩集，你的目光還是忍不住停在那兩句：

**他鄉就我生春色 故國移居見客心**

那貧瘠的地方，已經因為他而美麗、豐饒許多。

只憑這點你就該替他感到高興，不是嗎？

那遠土他邦的人民，將會永遠懷念他，此後，他會以最清逸絕塵的身姿，守護那小小的一方水土。

◇

**莫道桑榆晚**

坐在你對面的樂天還如往常一樣，誦出你新成的句子：

**餘霞尚滿天**

他一面擊節稱賞，一面將你掌中的杯盞再次斟滿。

你說對啊。失之東榆，收之桑榆，還有太多可以期待的。

但是你沒有說：時光擄掠走的太多，曾經擁握過、又失手摔碎的，也太多。

樂天當然也讀出你笑容的勉強，所以，他沒有細問「收之桑榆」的涵義。你喝完手中這一杯，搶過他的酒盞，一飲而盡。

當落霞映酒，溫和的橘紅色一點點鋪染開來，你只覺得雙眼刺疼。

這微弱的霞光，竟還能刺疼人嗎？

◇

在你的眾位文友之中，再沒一位比樂天更為仔細保存詩作，但卷帙浩繁的詩稿付梓之後，他卻很少再次翻閱。

每一次、最先闖入視線的，永遠是那個，自己喚最多次寫最多次的名字。

◇

這天，你們一起到寺院，其實你以前不太信的，但是，不知不覺，陪著樂天來了幾次，你也習慣了。

你從樂天手中接過三枝點燃的香，恭敬地對那無憂無喜的佛像，拜了三拜。

嫋嫋青煙，該帶走的也就這樣帶走了。


End file.
